


Two Pearls

by RabbitBeanie (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Original Character(s), RIP me, as my first fic???, why am I doing this to myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RabbitBeanie
Summary: Two birds on a wire... ... one says "Come on!" and the other says "I'm tir-ed.." (somewhat inspired by Two Birds by Regina Spektor)





	1. Introductions to a World

**Author's Note:**

> There are two types of Pearls. A short introduction to the world of Matte Blue Pearl.

There are many pearls, despite common belief. They dart in and out of sight, tidying, organizing, neatening. These pearls are Unofficial Pearls, or if you want to offend them, Baroque Pearls. The ones you may see are Official Pearls. Only Official Pearls, when off duty, which is very uncommon, can see Unofficial Pearls. And Official Pearls are the only gems Unofficial Pearls show themselves to.

See, there was a noble gem called Musgravite. She was a beautiful purple-blue colour, and despite the gems around her saying she shouldn’t, her stubborn soul told her not to let her petite Matte Blue Pearl do any work aside from standing around.

This was quite a boring life for a Pearl, so at a rotational ending half, she would wonder off, knowing her master was busy, and away from the spotlight. She had made friends with unofficial pearls, but the only Pearl who she considered her closest friend, was a Matte Green Pearl, who called herself Mint. 

Mint nicknamed Matte Blue “Riv”. Blue has no idea what a Mint or a Riv was.


	2. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, different Pearls meet. This is one of those times.

Matte Blue Pearl. A nice type, she thinks. A defined type, she thinks. With the lovely round gemstone on the centre of her lower left arm, she can gaze at it’s beauty and wonder. Of course, she is a Pearl, so she never lets that on, and why should she? Her master has her gemstone in the same spot, Matte Blue Pearl thinks.

She barely notices her arrival at the courtyard. A very modest area, in her opinion. But everything is modest around here, and it might as well turn her into a vain beast of some type! Sighing, Matte Blue Pearl seats herself at the fountains edge. If she could call that a fountain. The only thing that would make this a fountain and not a raised pool is the fact a single, lonely stream of water shot upwards, splitting into four on the way down. Barely interesting. 

Really, the only reason she is here is to chat with the Bar- she means, Unofficial Pearls. They always get so angry when she calls them Baroque. It’s the true term! But if she was to talk to them, she must respect them. So she does, and if she didn’t, why would she bother being here?

Either way, they would start their work soon. She always did wonder where they went during the light periods. Matte Blue Pearl wished she had a timer of some sort though, or at least took more time to get here. It seemed to be taking forever for the Unofficial Pearls to get here. They were more organized than her - but at the same time, her master isn’t as organized as these Pearls either. Oh, why was she thinking badly of her master?

Then, a large bell rang.

Clang. Bang. Clong. 

Finally, a distraction. And Pearls poured out of the corridors around her. 

Pat-pat-pat. Click-clock-clack.

With all the things happening around her, Matte Blue Pearl still felt a pat on her shoulder, oddly. She’d get up as she plea-  
Oh. She hasn’t seen this Pearl before.

She was a Matte Green Pearl, gem on her right shoulder. It was shaped like a droplet of water, but at the top, it rounded out. 

“Oh!” Cried out Plum Pearl, from across the courtyard, as she cleared the benches. “She’s been transferred from Earth, hasn’t she? Oh,” She pauses, holding her cheek. “I should’ve told you earlier.”


	3. The Stars is a Mint?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you please call me Mint, Riv?"
> 
> Oh my stars, answer her.

“Can you please call me Mint, Riv?”

Matte Blue Pearl still had a confused look on her face. She simply didn’t understand why the Matte Green Pearl refused to go by her true name. If it was too long, just shorten it to Matte Green, and avoid confusion altogether! 

“What even is a Mint or a Riv? Some weird Terresta plants?”

“The planet is called Earth, remember?” Corrected the Matte Green Pearl.

“That doesn’t exactly answer my question. Anyways, the others don’t really mind being called what they are. Why don’t you?”

“To be honest, it feels too long. Matte Green Pearl isn’t really a good name in my opinion, even when shortened, so I decided I’d like to be called Mint!” She turns, and looks at Matte Blue Pearl. “It’s not a very good reason, but it’s my reason.”

“You didn’-”

“I know I didn’t need to.”

Matte Blue Pearl swings her head back, ever so slightly. She’ll have trouble getting answers out of Matte Green Pearl. Maybe she was just more arrogant. But she’ll ask the questions anyways, even if she had to call a Pearl… Mint. 

She is too curious for a Pearl, Matte Blue Pearl sometimes thinks.

“No, but really! What is a Mint, Mint.”

“Still not telling.”

“You can be such a clod sometimes.”

“I got that a lot at my old planet, Riv!” Mint grins.

Matte Blue Pearl sighs. My stars, Mint had to be kidding. Then again, she didn’t know her well, so there wasn’t any exact reason to judge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short delay! I didn't know how to write this without it getting boring, so I decided on this fateful day - screw it i'm publishing. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. How Pearls Are Made (And/Or Chosen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mint asks Matte Blue Pearl about how Pearls are chosen and/or made.

Musgravite was a rare, noble type of gem. 

That’s why her stubborn personality was overlooked. That’s why she wasn’t bubbled on creation. That’s why, today, she would get a Pearl for simply doing her job right.

She likes her role in the colony she was placed on. Not far from Homeworld - thank her stars - and a simple yet important job. Paperwork.  
Sorting out where what affairs go could be hazardous, but her nature was useful here. She would send them to the legal gems - Imperial Topazes from the Pink and Yellow courts. As long as she did not slip up, and wow, there were many chances to slip up, she didn’t need to put too much input into the work other than signing it from time to time. But the legal system was efficient. And that was the danger.

So when she was told she must choose a Pearl, she was relieved. She was out of the “could be without” group and now in the “essentials” group.

And yet, when she was gazing upon the possible Pearl colours and designs to use, she did not feel excited. She felt annoyed.

“What should my Pearl do, Pink Agate?”

Pink Agate looked baffled and offended at the same time. Her Clarity had to be joking to not know already, she already said what Pearls do roughly nine times by now!

“Oh-uh-um. They open doors for you, walk behind you, carry stuff, sing and look pretty! Simple as that, Your Clarity.”

“But what if the Pearl does not know these things, or does not do it efficiently enough, Pink Agate?”

“She will learn it in time, Your Clarity- has something caught your eye?”

Musgravite looked down at a hue of Pearl. It was a tiny bit rounded, and not very shiny, but it was a very hypnotising shade of blue, any gem could agree.

“Your Clarity?” Pink Agate whispered.

“I would like a Matte Blue Pearl, please.”

“This cut?”

“Yes, of course! With the fine cut hair and type V dress and-”

“Slow down Your Clarity! I can’t write this all down at once!”

\---  
“And that’s how Pearls are made!”

Matte Blue Pearl sighed, obviously relieved her throat could rest. Mint, however, was in a kind of traumatised awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look the chapter drought is at a close. Sorta. I really need to back up some chapters before I get really busy.


End file.
